Walls into Doors
by Another Artist
Summary: It's hard to turn stone cold walls into welcoming doors. Just ask Ian. Another Lovely Contest response, challenge three. Ian/Amy. OneShot.


**Challenge #3  
**Bringing Down The Walls

**INFO: **Amy doesn't want to let Ian in… right? This story is all about Ian gaining her trust.

**NEEDED:**  
- Fireflies!  
- Use of the quote "I'm going to need some dynamite for this". It shouldn't be too hard though…  
- Some laughter...

**NO-NOs:**  
- No use of the word "trust". Ironic, I know, but… yeah.  
- No crying. That's the next challenge!  
- No gifts, especially the showering of roses and all that.  
- No desserts either, or candy.

* * *

**Walls into Doors**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, you cannot be serious," Natalie said, staring at Ian incredulously.

"But I am," Ian replied, rolling his eyes. He had work to do and he did not want his sister to bother him during it. He liked working alone, just like any other Kabra.

"Seriously?" she asked, staring at the paper in front of her brother labeled "WAYS TO GET AMY BACK".

He snatched the paper away and crumbled it into a ball. "Yeah, well, that was a failed plan," he muttered, glaring at nothing inparticular.

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious. You actually _tried_ that."

Ian didn't answer.

"Who in their right mind would shower a girl with candy? Literally!" Natalie asked, staring at her suddenly-turned-stupid brother. "You actually hired a dump-truck to dump it in front of her door?"

He glared at her now, and turned away.

Natalie burst out laughing all of a sudden, causing her older brother to turn to look at her with a poisonous glare. "You are so lovesick, it's disgusting. Really, really disgusting."

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Make me," Natalie replied, rolling her eyes. "If you're so in love with her" - the words made her want to gag -"then why don't you just talk to her?"

The thought never occurred to the Kabra boy.

* * *

Ian wasn't nervous when he arrived at Amy's apartment. Well, maybe a little, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. After all, a sign of weakness must never be shown. Even if he felt like he was about to collapse from heat exhaust - he was wearing an Armani suit on a hot summer's day - and anxiety - he was sweating at an incredibly alarming rate.

"I'm just going to knock and say -" Ian practiced, but he was interrupted by the door being swung open. Not by a familiar green-eyed girl, but by an identical green-eyed boy.

"Cobra?" Dan asked, surprised. "What is your scum-like being doing here?"

Ian glared at the boy shorter than him. "I was just here to speak to -"

"Amy," he deadpanned.

"Well, yes, but -"

"She's not home."

"It won't work this time, Daniel." Believe it or not, Ian had come around before and Dan had picked up the door then too. But he said she wasn't home and was out cleaning the beach. Only when Ian arrived back at the hotel did he realize there weren't many beaches in New York, and none nearby. It was too late then to head back.

Dan chuckled at the memory. "This time I'm not lying though."

"Hmm," Ian replied, not believing the boy.

"Fine, don't believe me, but either way you're not getting in -"

Ian pushed past the boy and walked into the house, leaving Dan to stand at the door, his face a sober look of objection. "Stupid cobras, thinking they can step all over people," he mumbled under his breath. "Fine! Stay here!" he snapped. "Amy! Your boyfriend's here!" And with that, Dan left the building for wherever he was headed before the unwelcomed guest arrived.

"Boyfriend -?" a voice asked. It was a girl, but it wasn't Amy.

Instead, a blond girl came running from a separate room, her eyes wide with excitement. "OMG, did Amy get a - OMG, he's _hot_! Ah! _Amy, you've got some explaining to do!" _Behind her came, with less enthusiasm, a confused girl with reddish-blond hair. Her green eyes dropped when she saw the visitor.

"Ian?" she asked, a frown spreading on her face.

"Amy -" he started, but was interrupted by a shrill scream.

"Amy, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend this hot? I am _so _jealous!" the girl squealed, looking at both the handsome boy and dejected girl.

"He's not my -"

"Amy, I wanted to apologi -"

"Boyfriend," Amy replied to her friend, shaking her head. "I don't even know what he's doing here."

Ian furrowed his eyebrows. "I just said I was here to -"

"OMG, I should let Gary see him!" the blond said, running off back into the room they were formerly in.

"Gary?" Ian inquired.

She looked up, obviously not pleased, and replied shortly, "Her pet firefly."

"Firefly," Ian asked, though it sounded more like an incredulous statement rather.

Before Amy could reply, the girl came running back in, a jar in her hand. "This is Gary, my firefly. He's gorgeous, isn't he?" the blond beamed.

Ian heard Amy sigh. "Mackenzie, will you not -"

"Amy helped me catch him in grade six, and we've been best friends ever since. How long have you known Amy?" She smiled up at him curiously.

"Ever since we were six -"

Mackenzie let out another squeal. "Aw! It's like those relationships where the two have known each other for _forever _and were friends and then they realize they're in _love_," she gushed.

"We're not friends and we're not in love," Amy muttered, shaking her head. "Mackenzie, why don't you leave now? We'll finish watching the movie later, okay?"

She nodded vigorously, and ran back to get her stuff. She returned immediately and said, before she left, "Well, I'll see you later then Amy! And you too, Amy's boyfriend! And you owe me an explanation!"

With that, the cheery girl was out of the apartment building, leaving only the dark haired boy with the light haired girl.

"Hello Amy," Ian said, staring her straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked finally.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"You're talking," she said quietly.

Ian rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I'm going to need some dynamite for this."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, I just wanted another chance -"

Amy laughed before he could start again. "Another chance?" she asked incredulously. "Why should I? I gave you chances, and I even saved your life once," she said softly. "And all I've gotten back is betrayal."

"Amy, I'm so-"

"So am I, Ian," she replied. "I'm sorry I ever listened to you or even helped you. Now I think you should leave." She turned away to walk off, and Ian just watched her. He had never felt so helpless even left, like she asked.

* * *

"Really?" Natalie asked. It was like deja-vu to Ian.

"Yes, really," he grounded out.

"She shot you down?"

He glared at her. He had told her the story before, and he didn't feel like repeating himself.

"And you just walked off? Wow, you are a _wimp."_

"Shut up, Natalie," Ian snapped. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand_ plenty_," Natalie said, rolling her eyes. "You're a wimp and you're too afraid to even talk to an _orphan _girl. You've really lost your touch, Ian. Really."

He glared at her. "I told you to shut up."

"And I told you to man up," Natalie said, walking out of her brother's room.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. He was turning into a little sissy over some girl. He was definitely losing his charm, and he was ready to win it back. That, along with Amy.

* * *

Amy was outside of her apartment, licking on an ice cream cone with Mackenzie.

"So, I was talking to Mike today, and he said he likes you. _Like _likes you," Mackenzie squealed. Amy smiled a bit at her friend's enthusiasm. "But then I told him you had a _hot _boyfriend!" Amy's smile died down. "So, what happened the other day anyway?"

"Nothing, and he's not my boyfriend," she said, shaking her head.

"Sure," Mackenzie said, smiling deviously. "I get it - you'll tell me on your own time."

Amy sighed. Mackenzie never listened to her sometimes. She continued to eat her ice cream, staring out at the cars passing by. Suddenly, a black car drove up to the curb and out stepped Ian Kabra once more.

"Really?" Amy muttered to herself. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Amy, I'm only going to ask this time. If you say no, I'll leave you. I'll stay out of your life forever," Ian promised. So, maybe a part of him knew he was lying through his teeth, but that didn't matter. He didn't intend for her to say no either way.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you, and I'm sorry I did all of that to you. But even if I could, I would not take it back."

Amy raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect to hear that.

"The hunt was made for us to work against each other. I wasn't going to take it easy on you all because I found you more interesting than the others, Amy."

"Aw," Mackenzie cooed, staring at him dreamily. Amy elbowed her, glaring at her friend.

"But the hunt's in the past now, and now we can start all over. So what do you say - a fresh start?"

Amy wanted to laugh. What made him think that some lousy speech was going to win her over?

"No," she said simply.

"What?" Mackenzie gasped. "You cannot be serious! You have a cute guy asking for your -"

"I'm not asking for anything," Ian interrupted.

Mackenzie was now confused. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not asking for her to do anything," he repeated. "I'm simply asking that she would start all over with me."

Amy shook her head. "You can't erase your past, Ian."

"I know," Ian said, matter-of-factly.

Now she was confused too. "Then what -?"

"Just forget the past," he said. "Or try to at least."

Amy frowned, and looked towards her friend for advice. Mackenzie stared at her, hopeful for a reply. "Say yes," she mouthed, nodding her head eagerly.

The girl let out a sigh and stood up. She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Amy Cahill."

Ian smiled. "Hello. I'm Ian Kabra."

And that's how you turn a wall into a door.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel as if Amy is somewhat OOC, and so is Ian o.O Anyway, so I was going over my challenges once more and I decided that I'd do this on because I'm bored. :) But on some other news, the next chapter for The White & Black Bird is being betaed by PBG, and... well, I'm trying to think of what to write for the next chapter of Let's Just Fall in Love Again. Yes, I have a plotline, but I need to know how I will develop it so that it'd work smoothly, you know? Anyway, unbetaed and blah, because I already have PBG working on one thing, might as well not bother her with another. But I did get Dove's Wing and Klbooks to read over it :)

So... what are your thoughts?

"I'm stupidly sensitive, and incredibly shy, but once you get past it all, you'll know why."  
- Another Artist**  
**


End file.
